powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Caught Red-Handed (Fanon)
Caught Red-Handed is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. It marks the first appearance of Madame Odius’ Megazord, Foxatron. Plot The rangers are in the classroom, ready to go on a camping trip, and Principal Hastings shows them her compass, and Jackson says he liked to play with his grandpa’s when he was little. Jade is coming up with excuses to get out of the camping trip as it wasn't her best interests. Victor and Monty arrive with their snare blaster to capture the Leawood Rhino, but it lands on Principal Hastings and knocks the compass into Jackson’s bag. After giving Victor and Monty detention, Principal Hastings accuses Jackson stealing and gives him detention as well. Cosmo Royale introduces Rygore and he goes to earth. The Rangers, except Brody, leave camp and battle him, but Jackson appears and he teleports away. Victor and Monty have snuck out into the woods in order to capture the Leawood Rhino who they mistook Rygore as and get busted by Principal Hastings when he throws their netted appearance near her. Jackson then goes back to detention, but Principal Hastings finds out it was the snare blaster that knocked the compass into his bag after reviewing the footage from Victor and Monty's camera. He is then allowed on the trip as Hastings praises him for telling the truth. Before allowing Jackson to leave to join his friends, Principal Hastings gives Jackson the compass as a reward for his act of bravery. Although Jade doesn't like camping but with Jackson now free from detention, she decides to stick around to be with her friends. The Rangers battle Rygore again who uses his dice rolls to do different attacks like Explosive Jacks and a Freeze Hammer. He is destroyed by a clone attack. He is gigantified, but is destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord before he can use the Mega Firecracker Explosion attack. Madame Odius then takes his medallion and Venoma is forced to give hers up at Badonna's orders. Odius uses them for her next plot where she uses a spell on four Foxbots to create Foxatron. Badonna then uses the Gigantify Ray on Foxatron to make it grow. Entering Foxatron's cockpit, Odius uses the four Ninja Medallions to power Foxatron. Foxatron deflects the attacks and uses the Fox Swarm Drone to attack enough to destabilize the Ninja Ultrazord enough to split it back into the respectful Megazords. The Rangers resume the fight with Foxatron. The Ninja Steel Megazord uses it's Master Slash only for Foxatron's sword to counter it. Then the Bull Rider Megazord uses the Rodeo Rapid Fire where it gets countered too. Odius then has Foxatron use the Fox Blade Slash to break apart the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Bull Rider Megazord, and the Rumble Tusk Megazord, sending the rangers to the ground and knocking Jade out cold. As the rangers try to wake her up, Jackson has the Lion Fire Megazord use the Lion Fire Spin Strike where Foxatron's sword deflect it back to the Lion Fire Megazord. After having Foxatron use it's slash attacks on the Lion Fire Megazord, Madame Odius uses the Fox Drone Swarm to defeat the Lion Fire Megazord. The Rangers discover that the attacks done to the Megazords have burned their Zord Stars. Just then, Foxatron loses it's power. Odius emerges from Foxatron as the Rangers hide as Badonna and Venoma arrive. As Odius threatens Venoma to tell her what is wrong with the Ninja Medallions, Venoma says that the Ninja Medallions just need to be recharged which it will be done by the same time tomorrow. Odius, Badonna, and Venoma go back to the ship not knowing that the rangers heard the whole conversation. Jackson tells his fellow Rangers that they have one day to figure out how to beat Foxatron, or they're in big trouble. To Be Continued... Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (Runwaygirl20) Category:Episodes Focusing on Red Ranger